Doflamingo is a Bad Babysitter
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Reincarnation AU] Doflamingo babysits two year old Law. He is so caught up with chatting with his family that he doesn't realize Law wandered off.


**Doflamingo is a Bad Babysitter**

 **Title:** Doflamingo is a Bad Babysitter  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** [Reincarnation AU] Doflamingo babysits two year old Law. He is so caught up with chatting with his family that he doesn't realize Law wandered off.

* * *

The Donquixote Family had been reunited after being reincarnated. Currently, they were hanging out at the zoo. "Aww, Law's just a baby!" Diamante held the stuffed animal in front of the two year old.

Law glared, folding his arms. He tugged Doflamingo's pants' leg. "I wand Dada!"

"Corazon's busy right now, Law," Doflamingo reminded. "Remember, he's working part time at the gift shop now,"

"I wand Dada," Law repeated.

"Come on, Law," Doflamingo patted the boy's head. "You get to hang out with your Uncle Doffy,"

"Mingo mean," Law said.

"Mean?" Doflamingo raised a brow. "What are you talking about? I never did anything to you,"

"Paz life," Law told him.

"Behehehe," Trebol laughed. "Remember the good times, eh Doffy?"

"Yeah," Doflamingo reminisced. "I remember killing a bunch of Marines,"

Law frowned even more. While the reincarnated Donquixote Pirates were distracted, he walked away to find his father. No one from the large group noticed Law's disappearance.

XXX

Law found one of those boards that showed a map of the whole zoo. He took a couple steps back to be able to get a full view and frowned. The gift shop was on the other side of the zoo! Great, now he had to walk far away.

He then caught sight of the exhibit near the sign and broke out into a large grin that rivaled Corazon's and Doflamingo's. It was the polar bear exhibit! Law ran as fast as his little two year old legs could run. "Bepo!" He called from the railing.

The only polar bear cub in the exhibit raised his head towards Law. Law wandered over to the exhibit door. It was unlocked. Seriously, this zoo had horrible zookeepers. Law stood on his tippy toes to open the gate and Bepo walked out. The adult polar bears seemed content with staying in the cold climate and ignored the two.

XXX

Corazon had finished his shift and located his brother. "Doffy, where's Law?" He asked, not seeing the two year old.

"He's right…" Doflamingo's eyes widened when he realized Law wasn't standing next to him. "He was right here! I swear!"

Corazon grabbed Doflamingo's shirt collar. "WHERE THE **** IS MY BABY!?" His eyes were on fire…thankfully not literally. In reality, his shoulder was the one on fire.

"Cora-san, you're on fire-dasuyan," Buffalo said.

Corazon quickly patted out the flames. "Where the hell is he!?"

"Relax Corazon," Jora said. "We're a large group so we can go and find him,"

XXX

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Is that a polar bear inside the kids' playground?"

"We Heart Pirates!" The twenty kids and polar bear said. Yes, the polar bear spoke.

"LAW!" Corazon exclaimed.

"Dada!" Law ran to his dad.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Corazon hugged him tightly.

"Dada, Unca Doppy mean!" Law said.

"What!? I never did anything!" Doflamingo claimed.

"He hit Law head!" Law lied.

"I didn't!"

"He call Law bad name!" Law told Corazon, creating fake tears. "It begin wid F!"

"I called him in the past life a _fool!_ " Doflamingo admitted. "Not the bad one!"

"Dada, Unca Doppy no wike Law!" Law wailed.

Sensing their captain was upset, the Heart Pirates glared at Doflamingo. Corazon cracked his knuckled. "DONQUIXOTE DOFLAMINGO!"

 **Omake**

"Hawky! Hey, hey Hawky!" Shanks, the zookeeper in charge of the single hawk that the zoo had, called. "Why are you a hawk but I'm human?"

"For the millionth time, Red Hair," The hawk, somehow able to speak human tongue, sighed. "I do not know,"

"But _Hawky_ I wanna become a lion!" Shanks pouted. "I bet you _do_ know and just don't want me to become an awesome lion! I'd be a better exhibit than you!"

"I didn't even _want_ to be stuck in a zoo!"

* * *

 **And that is why Doflamingo is not allowed to babysit Law anymore.**


End file.
